Just A Little Bit Longer
by kimmm01
Summary: The taste of blood in mouth was nothing new. The sprained right ankle and broken ribs would eventually heal and my black eye and swollen cheek bone would get better with time." A preview of just a little bit longer. One-shot. PLEASE review! Thank you.


Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer of course!

--

The taste of blood in mouth was nothing new. The sprained right ankle and broken ribs would eventually heal and my black eye and swollen cheek bone would get better with time. The cuts aren't deep enough to really damage muscle only leave blood trails wherever I seemed to be and from what I assume leave tons of scars that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I sat in the corner of my room with my face filled with tears and blood resting in my cut up hands. I wouldn't stop praying for the life of me but then again all I could do is wait and pray. I called Edward not too long ago before the battery died on my cell phone and he was on his way to _save_ me. The only thing keeping me alive is the thin wooden door separating me from my abusive mother.

My mom has been pounding on my door for the past hour since I didn't let her finish what she started. The door was about to break open at any moment so I tried picking myself up off the ground to hide in my closet but my body was to beaten and broken to do anything more then crawl. I quietly started to crawl to the closet but before I could get all the way there I heard light tapping on my window. Using all the strength in me and the help of my bed I leaned my body up against the wall while pushing myself up with my legs and holding my bed for support. As soon as I was standing as straight as I could I saw a mop of disheveled hair that was almost black in the dark of the night, but no matter what those eyes of his always seemed to be perfect and oddly determined and filled with pure fear right now. This is something I've never seen in his eyes before and it made the pit of my stomach drop and I grasped a tight hold against my sick rounding belly.

I opened the window as much as I could so he could slide in not worrying about how much noise he made as he leaped down from the window sill. He held me in his arms gently but still with enough strength to start inspecting every injury showing but I didn't care, all I cared about was hiding and saving him now. He put my arm around his shoulder while slipping his arm around my waist for support so that we could get to the closet faster since the window would take too long at the moment and cause more pain than needed. We pushed ourselves in the back of my closet while throwing a massive pile of clothing over our bodies that hid the visible parts of us.

My aggressive, screaming mother broke threw the door only seconds after we started to calm and stop moving and I feared my life once more. She didn't see me right away but she did see the blood smeared on the walls from where I tried to pick myself up along with the open window. She started to search for me after she could smell fresh blood through the smell of alcohol and cigarettes that lingered in a cloud around her from what she had consumed earlier in the day. She started screaming that she was going to kill me as Edward called 911 as silently as possible while holding my hand and caressing the top of my hand with his thumb for comfort.

My moms hand grasped the door knob to my closet but something stopped her. It was the sound of what I assumed to be help, as they slammed their car doors and ran towards the house. The knob started to turn and tears started to come too easily. She stepped into my closet letting the loose floor board _scream_ that she was feet away. The first item she found was a leather belt which she quickly rolled around her knuckles and kept her search going. She stood right in front of me and yet didn't see me under the massive amount of clothes crushing my body. She turned and started to walk out when I let out a small and regretful cry that I was hoping she didn't hear. She slowly turned around making that floor board posses that god awful scream and the first thing she saw was my bloody face with Edwards hand newly latched over my mouth so I couldn't let any other sound escape my mouth.

He jumped in front of me trying to shield me from the reaper who was trying to take my life.

She unraveled the belt and was ready to make her way to me so fast that I barley had the time to wipe away the tears blurring my vision. A loud crack snapped through the air. She snapped the belt firmly in her hand and it ripped through the back of Edwards shirt causing a huge welt and blood to appear but that didn't seem to stop him from trying to save me. The pain in his face was so painful to see but the look of determination and outright love overpowered that within seconds.

I could hear what I could recognize to be Jasper and Emmett yelling for us, so I let what I had left in me to scream as loud and as much as possible before gasping for much needed air. Once I screamed my mom came closer to Edward and tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. So she threw her fist towards the empty space left from where Edward had his body wrapped around me and where my eyes were watching her every move and I moved my head fast enough where she barely skimmed my cheek bone causing yet another injuring but also causing her whole body to fall on top of mine and Edwards. Emmett and Jasper footsteps got louder and heavier sounding as they ran into my room to first glance at all the blood smeared across the walls while Edward and I stumbled to get up. Emmett came and quickly swooped me up seeing the blood dripping down Edwards back from where he had been hit and knowing that he couldn't possibly help me walk out of here without help for himself.

We started to run out of the house thinking once we got outside we would be safe, but we were wrong. My mom had ran out the back door and she had a gun, at this point nobody could save us. I let out a loud scream hoping anyone could hear and try to help or at least witness my death for further reference.

Neighbors started to slowly and frantically come out of their houses and once they saw the gun they shrieked like any normal person while frantically running around trying to call for help. People I had never seen before were trying to talk my mom into putting the gun down but she just slowly walked towards me with the oversized weapon pointed directly at _my_ face. Edward stood protectively in front of Emmett who was holding me in his arms still and not willing to put me down as he glanced back and forth between my visible wounds and the women wanting to take my life. She was still screaming and seemed to be crying as each footstep seemed to slow towards us but her grasp on the shotgun seemed to get more confident and firm. Her finger was on the trigger and she was only an estimated 10 feet away by the time my tears disappeared long enough for me to make out where she was precisely. The tension and fear was unbreakable and unbeatable. She planted her feet at about 8 feet away from Edward and quickly but slurring her words asked if I was ready. I quickly turned away and dug my face into Emmett's shoulder causing a good amount of blood and tears to rub off on his plain grey shirt. All I could do was keep praying and wait. Her grasp on the gun got tighter and yet Edward didn't even flinch at the thought of being shot, all he wanted to do is save _me_. Her arm was extended fully and she was trembling from either adrenaline, fear, alcohol, or the lack of drugs running through her already dying veins, but only god knows what is really setting her off. "_How could you?_" she screamed with a slight crack to her already raspy voice as she swung her arm around and pointed the gun under her jaw and quickly and efficiently pulled the trigger. Hours before any of this took place I told my mom I was pregnant. She quickly left right after I worked up the nerves to tell her the news and she happened to get drunk beyond reason, thinking when she got back I wouldn't still have a living being growing slowly in my stomach. It was Edwards and he saved me and our baby along with his brothers, as for my mom she had more problems then you could even try to comprehend.


End file.
